


Make you feel (what you need)

by soljunnie (YumeNoHoshi)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Liu Yang Yang, also buff hyuck remains superior, wax poetry about hyuck's beauty yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeNoHoshi/pseuds/soljunnie
Summary: Mornings were Renjun's favorite part of the day: waking up while the sun barely rose at the horizon, the warmth that enveloped his body from the coziness of his bedsheets, and the quiet while he got ready to start his day. He had control over his routine.Until he didn't.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Make you feel (what you need)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamrush/gifts).



> Dear Dani, you know how this little thing has been on my wips for a couple of months, so i think this is a great gift for you, after helping me and overall for being an amazing friend. ily ❤
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1NtOHn433QDQLaG11JFDHK?si=1XaRUuWSS12gg8HdBMfWiQ)
> 
> Enjoy!

The sound of an alarm echoed through the walls inside the tiny bedroom. A pair of sunlight beams peaked through the thin curtains, covering the place with soft-hued tones of yellow and orange — it couldn’t be beyond 6 am. The alarm was insistent with an old ringtone Renjun could vaguely recognize, he still lost in a hazy state. Blindly and with a heavy arm, he took one arm out from the sea of sheets and searched for the vibrating device on his bedside table until he felt the hard rectangular shape. Renjun snoozed it and continued to follow the path of dreams, drifting slowly back to the land of peace. His mind wandered from everything to nothing while enjoying the warmth provided by his bed — Renjun felt his limbs getting numb while succumbing to slumber. 

Unfortunately for him, the ear-piercing sound of the same alarm brought him back to reality.

With a huff, Renjun sat on his mattress and looked for the phone to deactivate the annoying sound — his eyes barely opened.

_ Huh _

For starters, Renjun noticed the device wasn’t his. 

Renjun shook his head with furrowed brows, trying to focus, but the beeping became persistent, making him snooze the alarm on the foreign phone once again. Renjun rubbed one of his eyes with the back of his hand while holding the phone with the other. He flipped it and saw the hardcover was cherry red-colored — a vibrant tone contrasting the cream colors adorning the walls. It was a bright-colored piece that made Renjun think of it as a perfect balance for the monotone walls. It was alluring.

The Sun rose, moving the light streaks to a different angle, giving the room a pastel hue, freezing time into a loop of soft yellow tints and mostly silence — excluding the chirping of a bird nearby. 

One particular ray shone in a straight line through the room, getting Renjun’s attention. He followed the beam with his eyes until he noticed a slump under the bedcovers, sleeping soundlessly on the other side of the bed. _ ‘What the hell happened last night?’ _

Renjun blinked the rest of his sleepiness away, and with a hammering heart and trembling hands, he leaned forward towards the figure who was unaware of the situation.

Renjun went breathless. 

They weren’t wearing any t-shirt, giving Renjun the view of a golden broad back rising and descending quietly with every breath. There were faint red marks, barely noticeable, but what got Renjun’s attention were those moles adorning the other’s upper back; black and brown dots sprinkled everywhere, complementing the golden-brown figure — they began on the plates and continued all the way down on the foreign’s spine, going past the small waist, to where the bedsheets covered the rest of the body. 

Renjun swallowed hard.

The tip of his finger itched with the desire to touch, trace, and  _ feel  _ the smoothness of the skin shining under the morning light, but he knew it was wrong; Renjun didn’t even know how this happened. After being in that bar for hours, he remembered Yangyang dropped him in his apartment and put him to sleep, not before making sure he drank enough water and ate something to reduce the imminent hangover. That night had been an exception of his composed self, who always prioritized his daily routine over his social life. His co-worker and long-time friend, Yangyang, managed to convince Renjun to go out with some of his friends after work. 

_ ‘You gotta live a little, Junjun. We’re still too young to just sit behind a laptop and work all day long.’ _

Now, a stranger was sleeping on his bed, shirtless, and Renjun hoped for them to at least have some underwear on.

On cue, the body started moving, and Renjun froze. Long blond curls were messily spread on the pillow, until the figure stopped moving, showing their face, and lazily opening an eye. Renjun couldn’t do anything else but stare. The person beside him was gorgeous, even with disheveled hair and a familiar sleepy face. Renjun heard himself gasping.

The bird stopped chirping.

“Morning,” greeted Donghyuck with a hoarse voice. He had a pleasant smile and a nice timbre, contrasting the usual tone Renjun was used to. The permanent frown that would come along Donghyuck’s expression was replaced with soft lines. Renjun couldn’t find his voice, so he opted to reciprocate the smile, even if it was cautious.

The tip of the other’s nose shone lightly, granted by a mischievous beam of light passing in between the blinds, illuminating his face, granting Donghyuck a celestial appearance. Renjun silently followed the luminosity up in awe, drinking every detail of the blonde’s face — the small of his nose, the cupid’s bow of his upper lip, the thickness of his red lower lip, the moles on his cheeks, some acne scars — until he met a pair of soft eyes with the light shining over one of them, making it have an amber tone. They were staring back at Renjun, half-lidded. The man stretched his limbs above his head, making the thin bedsheet go lower — just below Donghyuck’s navel.

“Like what you see?” 

Renjun looked away. His heart was hammering inside his ribcage, but Renjun couldn’t differentiate if it was because of how confusing the situation was or with how stunning the other man looked under the sunlit room. He could feel the heat going to his cheeks in embarrassment, tinting them pink. Renjun shouldn’t be checking out his coworker, not even ‘friend’, in the first hours of the morning. Then again, Renjun couldn’t escape the hypnotizing force that drove his mind wild and made his gaze wander back to the other’s beaming body. 

The Sun peeking through the blinds reached Renjun’s bareback, making him sweat. __

Donghyuck grabbed Renjun’s hand and pressed a feather-like kiss over his knuckles, then placed the cold palm on his warm cheek, leaning on the touch — contrasting their body temperature. “I enjoyed last night so much.”

Renjun choked on his own spit. Instinctively, he placed the other hand on his nape and rubbed it while giving the other a small smile; he pulled some baby hairs to wake him up from this dream. He was sure it was something his mind elaborated, even if it felt  _ too real _ . 

The morning became hotter, the sunlight fully trespassed the gray curtains. Renjun felt Donghyuck grabbing the hand on his cheek and gave it a light squeeze. He looked directly at the blonde and found a new glint on those chocolate eyes; Renjun’s glance traveled down until it spotted how those puffy, lightly bitten lips formed a smirk.

“Don’t underestimate yourself, Junnie,” the other  _ purred _ . Renjun saw how Donghyuck sat on the mattress too and turned his body to face him. The bedsheet went impossibly lower. The blonde placed a hand on Renjun’s shoulder and put a bit of pressure on it, making the latter slide down on the bed until his back was fully rested on it — Renjun noted the lack of clothes on him too. 

Renjun’s heartbeat skyrocketed and his breath became uneven. There was no doubt Donghyuck was hot, Renjun had noted before at the office, especially on how his dress shirt hugged his big arms and emphasized his narrow waist, and of course those long legs in his black dress pants. But at that moment, Renjun's pea-sized brain couldn’t process the way the blonde was devouring him with an intense gaze coming from his hooded eyes. Not minding how wrecked Renjun already was, Donghyuck made a quick motion and, in a blink of an eye, he was straddling Renjun, making the latter exhale a quivery sigh. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Donghyuck bent to mumble those words right next to Renjun’s ear. The bleached bangs over his forehead were messily covering his eyes, but Donghyuck’s body glowed under the dawn light, displaying his front, which had a tint of purple lovebites across the flushed chest trailing down. Renjun forced his eyes to stay on Donghyuck’s.

The latter’s legs were on both sides of Renjun, long, strong, and bronze with the thin cover long forgotten. “I want to make you mine again.”

That made Renjun whimper. 

The tanned man leaned over and trapped Renjun’s lips with his, moving them slowly, savoring the other. Renjun couldn’t keep his hands to himself and started roaming them through Donghyuck’s thighs, exploring and grabbing; the motion and warmth somehow felt familiar. Renjun felt the blonde placed his hands on his chest, the tips of Donghyuck’s fingers igniting tiny sparkles under Renjun’s skin, until they settled on Renjun’s nipples, massaging them — alternating between brushing them with circular movements and pinching. Renjun arched his back at the continuous stimulation. 

Donghyuck’s hands felt hot on Renjun’s skin, setting him on fire. Renjun felt immersed in the heat of their bodies, on the tiny whimpers the other man made when Renjun’s palms climbed from his thighs and explored the glowing skin until they reached his ass — covered his some cotton-made tight boxers — and started rubbing and squeezing it, making the other go haywire.

Unable to continue hovering over the other, Donghyuck sat on Renjun’s thighs, causing the other to moan in pleasure after finding the much-needed friction.

“Donghyuck,” Renjun breathed. Saying his name out loud brought him goosebumps — something Renjun was forbidden to even say or think — but it felt just right. It tasted like honey on his lips.

“Burn me, Ren.” 

The alarm on the cherry-colored device started ringing again, distracting Renjun. He tried to ignore it, but it went off. He couldn’t pay attention to Donghyuck — who was kissing and bruising his neck, moving his hands down through Renjun’s body, mapping every inch while rocking his hips on his thigh. It was too much. 

Renjun tried to reach the phone again with shaky hands, but it was in vain. Donghyuck stopped, and Renjun looked at him. He found the blond smirking — the blush that initially adorned his cheeks crawled down to the expanse of his neck and settled on his chest — but with no intentions to continue rubbing himself on Renjun’s leg. Confused, Renjun wanted to ask if something went wrong, but the phone wouldn’t stop chiming.

Donghyuck leaned over Renjun, stopping mere centimeters away from Renjun’s lips, and whispered something Renjun didn’t catch. 

One last ring and Renjun woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/soljunnie) ◻ [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/Lo_YNH)


End file.
